Michiko Hiroi
Michiko Hirori is a character from the Wonderland series. She appears to be drawn to Masaomi Kida for reasons unknown at the moment. Michiko is trying her hardest to stop Apocalypse from happening through Tandeki's game. Appearance and Personality Appearance At first glance, Michiko looks like a thirteen-year-old girl with long black hair and big brown eyes. Her little reminds Masaomi of one of those old-time dolls in a museum. Her hats and cute dresses add onto the illusion of a cute little thirteen-year-old girl. Personality Despite looking cute and sweet, Michiko is rather mature for her physical age. She talks more like an adult than a child. When Izaya Orihara asked her why that was, Michiko simply told him if he knew knew her history with the Tandeki Group, he would know the answer. She seems desperate to stop Tandeki Group's game at all cost. Michiko also knows how to use magic. Back Story Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Michiko first meets Masaomi while he is waiting for his friends. At first, she plays a little game with him. Then she tapped him on the cheek and showed him strange images that left him rather startled. In "Michiko", Michiko and Masaomi meet up again in the park. After a short exchange, they watch the people around them. She warns him that the peace in Ikebukoro will not last long before breaking down in a seizure-like state and falling into the fountain. In the season finale, Masaomi finds Michiko at the hospital and tells her that apartment 27 at Kinko Sekai Apartment complex had been sold. Panicked, she tells him to take her there. When they get there, it is implied that the curse has started when Michiko sees the new tenant looking down at them. Distorted Wonderland Michiko goes to the hospital and tries to get Makoto to join her in the fight to stop the Tandeki Group before they can start their game over again. She ends up unsuccessful and leaves when Evie walks into the room. It is revealed that she is the one who put up the dolls in the city to keep something out. Wonderland Carnival Michiko and Ringo don't seem to have good history together. In fact, Michiko tries to chase away the freshman girl away from Masaomi and his friends. As a result, Ringo pins Michiko to the wall of the hospital with her ribbons. When the ribbons break down, the younger girl realizes what has happened and runs into the hospital too late. However, Michiko kills the monster and calls Ringo's headless a "stupid girl". Happy Wonderland Michiko and Izaya briefly talk once again in his apartment. She asks him why he stays with Tandeki because she knows they will eventually kill him. He in turn taunts her about something that she cares about, prompting Michiko to throw a knife at his head as he leaves. Deep Blue Wonderland Michiko gets in contact with Masaomi and asks him if he had seen anything strange like strange cats and weird children. When he says no, she tells him that she needs to talk to him. Masaomi and Michiko meet up and she warns him about Tandeki and the war coming to Ikebukuro. She breaks down pleading that he cannot handle Tandeki and that he and his friends should run. It is revealed that it was Michiko who put up the dolls all over the city to keep Tandeki from finding the remaining six gates. Michiko later tracks down Shinra and Celty and tells them about the dolls and gates. She is surprised that Shinra hadn't told Celty the truth. In the season finale, Michiko is at Ikebukuro Station, trying to keep Hecate, Yui, and Yuzuru from opening the third gate to the apocalypse. After a short exchange, she and Hecate fight. When they draw too much attention, Michiko flees. The third gate is opened, but she gets a text from Tiresias saying that their gate has been found. Her relief is short-lived when she sees the widow walking towards her, causing her to flee back into Ikebukuro station. Wonderland Chaos Micihko and Tiresias make it to Sunshine66 and plant the fourth pin to open the fourth Gate of Light. Then, they set out to look for the twelve scribes. They successfully track down Kana Kawamata and Michiko finds Shoichi Inouye. Caged Wonderland Michiko and Tiresias make it down to the Hotel Star Plaza to try and stop Hecate, Lucy, Yui, and Yuzuru from opening the fifth gate. Michiko pulls out a silver key and holds it up to neutralize the nightcomers. Yui tries to take it from her, but Tiresias successfully fends her off. But then, Michiko notices Hecate telling Yuzuru to "push her over". She calls Tiresias attention to it, but Yui tackles her to the ground. Yuzuru pushes over Hecate and the fifth gate is opened. Michiko pushes Makoto to take up the fight again to stop the apocalypse game. Later encounters Lucy during the black out and taunts her about not being able to find the last two gates. The nightcomer in return warns that "he" will be used to further the game. Michiko gets angry. She later talks to Tiresias over the phone about the Gates of Light and is upset. In "Hisayo", Mika Harima tells Michiko the plan is not working and Tandeki is going faster. Michiko says that are working as fast as they could. Mika tells her about how Seiji has been strange, leading Michiko to think that he is possessed. But, there could still be some time to save him. In the season finale, she, Shingen, and Shinra find Seiji on the roof of Sunshine 60 and performs an exorcism on him. Devil's Wonderland Michiko is worried about not stopping the game in time. She worries that Masaomi will get dragged into it again. Tiresias calms her down and tells her they will make it in time. Michiko's resolve is tightened up again and the hunt begins. She panics when the final gate was found. Her protection spells have failed. Tiresias tries to assure her that there is still hope but it doesn't work. Relationships Masaomi Kida Main Article: Masaomi Kida It didn't take much for Michiko to latch onto Masaomi. They keep running into each other, but why is she so interested in him anyway? She gets afraid when starts to remember talking to her before. Makoto Main Article: Makoto Michiko is trying to pull Makoto back into the fight to stop the Tandeki Group once again, but so far she isn't having much luck. Still, she won't quit because she doesn't want her "son" dragged into the game again. Tandeki Group Main Article: Tandeki Group Michiko sees the Tandeki Group as the enemy, but they still seem to need her for their own twisted plans. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Michiko and Izaya share a short exchange in season four. She thinks he is foolish to team up with Tandeki and points it out as such. He in return threatens someone dear to her leading Michiko to throw a knife at his head, threatening him. Ringo Main Article: Ringo Michiko sees Ringo as a threat to Noriko and her friends. She tries to warn the freshman girl to stay away from the many times, but Ringo pins her to the wall and leaves her there to meetup with Noriko, Chiharu, and Anri. Only after Ringo's death, does Michiko run into the hospital and kill the monster. Tiresias Main Article: Tiresias Michiko and Tiresias are working together to stop Tandeki's game by locating the Heaven's gates all over Ikebukuro. Trivia * Michiko in way can be compared to Horuma from Madoka Magica with the way she's trying to stop Tandeki with their twisted game. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human